I Think I Love You, A MikoXKnuckles story
by Magiku Maggi
Summary: KnucklesXOC fanfict. Miko runs away into a storm after being scolded by Blaze. when she is unable to continue, who do you think finds her? ONESHOT! For Hikari-hime.


**A.N.: This is a one-shot i made for my bestie, Hikari-hime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Knuckles or Blaze and Miko belongs to Hikari-hime. Ain't she great? *thumbs up* ^^**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**I think i love you, a MikoXKnuckles story**

The night was dark, rain pour down everywhere, sometimes in hard spurts that stung at the touch. Lightning flashed in the sky, confusing most in thinking it was daylight but cautioning others into hiding. Thunder filled the air like a gas that at first whiff could cause you to lose the air within your lungs.

A purple cat was running around in this dreadful weather, for what reason was unknown to all. The only noticeable thing was she had no objective but running. Warm tears were being conjoined by cold precipitation as she ran for, what it seemed, her life. Warm puffs of steam came from her breath, being fused with the chilled temperature of in the air. Her heart was racing like a stock car and not calming down. She had no intention on stopping.

_Why did she say that to me?_ The young cat thought.

_I didn't do anything to her. Blaze has her issues but she didn't have to yell at me the way she did. It's not my fault Silver wasn't there._

Before the cat could focus on where she was going she had tripped, falling face first into the mud. The poor cat rose up, wiping some of the mud from her eyes and muzzle having help from her tears.

_What if she's right?_

"Maybe I am stupid," she chocked out, falling sideways into the mud and breaking into heartbroken sobs.

_Everyone thinks I'm an annoying brat and my sister can't stand me. Let's face it, what she said was true._

She laid there, crying for a good while as the rain got harder, completely soaking her, and making her dark clothes even darker. She felt her body growing numb and tired form the lack of energy due to her crying and endless running.

_I wonder if anyone knows I'm gone. No. I wonder if anyone _cares _if I'm gone._

While she was lost in her thought, she felt something warm cover her chilling body. She could hardly move to see what it was and her eyes wouldn't open and were pretty much useless due to all her crying. Using the little bit of energy she had she lifted her head to see who or what was there. Her eyes only emitted a blurry red figure in front of her that she couldn't make out who or what it was.

"Miko...are you crazy...you'll catch cold out here..." it asked. The voice was masculine and somewhat deep.

Miko's throat could barely make a sound, being too weak to answer.

To her surprise, the red figure lifted her up out of the mud and began carrying her somewhere. Where, she did not know. As long as she wasn't going home.

"You sure are a handful, Miko," the masculine voice told her.

Miko, with her tired eyes and throat, still was unable to answer him or make out who had saved her.

To her surprise, she felt the pitter-patter of rain that had been drenching her face for about an hour suddenly stop and her foggy surroundings suddenly change. The temperature around her went from freezing cold to comfortable and warm. She felt her tired muscles relax, allowing her to get her vision back. She saw she was in a warm and cozy cabin, where, in the corner of the room, was a lit fireplace. The warm cover turned out to be a black leather coat. And the 'who' who saved her made her slightly blush on the spot.

Knuckles.

"K...knuckles?"

Knuckles smiled.

"Bout time you came to your senses. You had me worried there for a moment."

Miko blushed harder, once again being unable to speak.

Knuckles walked over, sat her down next to the fireplace, and covered her up with a warm blanket. Miko looked up at him, a warm smile on both hers and his face.

"Thank you Knuckles," she told him.

His smile half faded.

"No problem, but what the hell were you doing out the there?"

Miko's smile turned into a frown.

"No reason. Just felt like running and then I fell," she lied.

Knuckles turned her face towards his, making sepia and purple eyes meet.

"Look, Miko. As you as that sounds, I don't think that's your reason for being out in this storm like you were. And before I showed up, I heard you crying. So I know whatever possible reason you had for being out here, it wasn't just running for fun. So tell me, please."

Miko turned her head, new tears forming at the memory of her sister yelling at her.

"Well, if you must know, Blaze yelled at me and made me cry. Ya happy?" she grumbled.

Knuckles became curiouser.

"What did she say that made you cry like you did?"

Miko looked at him with depressed eyes.

"She told me I was a stupid, worthless, annoying being," she told him, letting the newly formed tears fall.

Knuckles gasped at what she had told him. Not being able to contain himself, he took the weeping cat into a warm embrace.

"Don't listen to her, Miko. What she said was wrong, wrong, god DAMN it was wrong. You are none of those things. You are much, much, MUCH better than any of those things. You're kind, thoughtful, funny, and beautiful. And you're better than she'll ever be."

Around the end, a blush found its way across Knuckles's muzzle. Miko gawked at him. Never has anyone said anything so sweet to her. She had heard the word 'cute' come from people, but Knuckles used 'beautiful', a word she had never heard ANYONE say about her.

Miko wrapped her arms around Knuckles, thankfully.

"Knuckles, you are so kind. Thank you."

Knuckles smiled as he lifted her chin up to let their eyes meet once more, and then hold her close to him not letting her out of his tender embrace.

"Anything for you, Miko".

Miko's cheeks took on a deep red color. She felt her heart skip a few thousand beats as Knuckles held her to him as he did. She could just die in his arms or melt on the spot. She had never felt the feeling she was feeling now; love.

Knuckles noticed her red face and clamped his hand to her forehead.

"Are you okay, Mik? You look like you're running a fever."

Miko shook her head, feeling oddly dizzy as if she _did _catch a fever.

"N...no…I'm fine" she said as Knuckles traced his hand down her face.

"You do look a little pale though," he said, getting up. "Wait here. I'll make you something to eat. You must be hungry after all that running."

Miko smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you."

Knuckles nodded in agreement and walked into another room in the small cabin. As he walked out, Miko couldn't help herself by looking into the fire. She just stared blankly as the flames danced there silly little dance as she got lost in thought.

_If no one comes looking for me, would it be a good thing to stay here with Knuckles? I really REALLY don't wanna leave._

Miko found herself stretched out on the comfortable floor, wrapped in the blanket that Knuckles had given her. After all of that running and crying, she could use a little catnap. Miko folded her arms in front of her and laid her head upon them, staring into the dancing flames once more until drifting into sleep.

Knuckles, along with a plate of freshly baked cookies and a warm glass of milk, entered the oddly quiet room. It didn't take long for Knuckles to realize his visiting princess had fallen asleep. Knuckles walked over to her and set down his plate of food for his princess. He placed his hand on her shoulder and softly shook it.

"Miko…wake up…," he whispered.

Her response was a soft groan as she shifted her body a little. Knuckles shook her shoulder once more, a bit rougher the second time.

"Miko…" he said louder.

She still slept.

Knuckles grew impatient with her and began to walk out the room.

"…Knuckles…" said a soft groan coming from the room.

Knuckles turned around at hearing his name, noticing that Miko was still in the same place where she was before. Knuckles walked over to her, kneeling down to touch stroke her head. Then something caught his eye, which caused him to blush a little.

_She so beautiful…_he thought.

Soon enough, he found himself leaning towards her. It wasn't long before he was inches from her face. His heart began pounding.

_What's this feeling? Why do I...?_

He pulled his head back quickly, as he had gotten way too close.

_Why did I almost kiss her?_

He then heard a soft groan as he noticed her stir.

"Miko…" was all he could say.

Miko opened her eyes slowly, revealing the red echidna in front of her.

"…Knuckles…"

Knuckles stared into her sleepy, sepia eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," he told her.

She rose up, stretching and letting out a soft yawn.

"You didn't wake me. I woke myself up. I was having a bad dream."

"A bad dream?" Knuckles asked.

Miko nodded.

"Yeah. It was scary. But it's fine"

"Oh. Well, I brought you a snack. I hope you like cookies."

The word 'cookies' made Miko's eyes glisten.

"Yeah. I love cookies"

Knuckles chuckled as he handed her the plate of cookies he had made fresh. Miko took the plate and smell the delightful circles of baked dough.

"Yummy! Chocolate chip!" she sang, which made Knuckles chuckle once more.

Miko took a bite into one of her cookies, smiling in absolute delight.

"YUMMY!" she squealed, jumping up in the air and twirling around before falling back to the floor.

Knuckles nearly fell over, laughing at her adorable reaction.

_God, that was cute_, he thought, looking away from her before he started laughing like a maniac.

Miko finished her first cookie and began to start on her second one. Before doing so, she looked over at Knuckles, who was looking away from her. She looked back at her plate of cookie and took another cookie off the plate, holding it out toward Knuckles. Knuckles looked toward her, noticing her gesture of kindness.

"Those are for you, Mik."

"I know, and since they're mine I wanna share them with you," she said.

"You don't have to," Knuckles told her.

Miko's smile turned into a puppy pout.

"But...I want to," she told him, sweetly.

Knuckles blushed slightly, looking into her large sepia eyes once again. He reached his hand out and took her offered cookie.

"Thanks," he told her smiling.

Miko smiled back.

"You're welcome, Knux".

Knuckles smiled; taking a bite of the cookie she had given him, amazed that they tasted so good.

A few minutes later, Miko finished her third and last cookie, being careful to save Knuckles a couple. Miko looked over toward Knuckles and noticed he had poured her a glass of milk. Miko reached over his waist, trying to grab the glass without disturbing Knuckles. Knuckles looked down at her, his brow raised.

"What are you doing," he asked her.

Miko froze in place, looking up to the red echidna.

"I…I didn't wanna disturb you" she told him, blushing after noticing the position she was in.

Knuckles smiled, grabbing the glass of the white liquid and handing it to her.

"You wouldn't have disturbed me. You could have just asked," he told her.

His answer made Miko blush harder, embarrassed.

"O...oh…sorry…"

Knuckles chuckled.

_She is the cutest thing!_

"Don't apologize, Mik," he told her.

Miko smiled, taking a sip of her warm milk after moving from over Knuckles.

After downing almost the whole glass, she set the glass down and lied her head down, not realizing where she put it. Knuckles blushed.

"Uh…Miko", he said.

Miko looked up at him.

"What is it," she said, cutely.

Knuckles's blush got redder.

"You're head…"

She smiled.

"What about it" she asked.

Knuckles whole face went entirely red, blending into his fur.

"It's on my lap…"

Miko just looked up at him.

"Yeah, and a comfy lap it is", she told him, giggling at his blush.

Knuckles felt sweat on his forehead.

_She's totally clueless. This is absolutely awkward. _

Miko rose a little bit, putting her hand on Knuckles's face.

"Are you okay, Knuckies? Your face is completely red and you're sweating. Are you sick?"

Knuckles looked, once again, into her large sepia eyes. Miko's eyes widened as her eyes met his. She rose a little bit more, stroking his warm face.

"I…I'm fine…Miko…" he finally answered her, lowering his head a little bit toward hers.

Miko raised her head a little bit more, getting dangerously close to Knuckles's. Knuckles could feel her breath on his face, their faces being only centimeters apart. Knuckles's hand caressed her cheek as he moved him face even closer to hers. His lower lip came into contact with her's, causing them to brush against each other. Miko could feel his lip touching hers and soon leant her head, creating a soft but magical kiss. Their eyes closed at the contact they had made, making the kiss last longer than expected. Knuckles traced his free hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Miko did the same, taking her hand from his cheek and around his waist, creating a hug that deepened the kiss further. But it really didn't last too long before they both realized what they were doing.

They both pulled away, shock spread across both of their faces, both turning into a smile after a couple seconds of awkward silence. Miko rested her head against his chest, listening to his rushing and calming heartbeat. Knuckles wrapped both his arms around her, resting head on top of hers and taking in the sweet smell of her hair. To them both, it was paradise.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Knuckles and Miko broke from their hug so Knuckles could see who was at his door. He opened the door, revieling a worn out and frantic Blaze. Blaze didn't even look at Knuckles, just pushed past him and to Miko, taking her into a powerful embrace.

"Oh, Miko!! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said those mean things to you. It was wrong of me to take my anger out on you."

Miko couldn't answer due to her sister forceful hug covering her mouth. Blaze lets go and takes Miko by the hand and begins to walk out the door.

"C'mon, Lets go home".

Miko immediatlly snatches her hand from Blaze's grip.

"No! I'm staying with Knuckles!"

Blaze looks at Miko with shock.

"But, Miko…"

"No 'buts'! I'm staying with my Knuckies", she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

Blaze face looked horrified, which quickly turned to anger. She tomped over to her younger sister, red flashing in her matching sepia eyes.

"Kimiko, you are coming home with me, whether you like it or not", she shouted.

As she reached to grab Miko's arm, another arm grabbed it before she could take hold. Blaze looked up and saw an enraged Knuckles staring daggers at the older cat.

"Now you listen and you listen good! Miko doesn't have to do a_** damned **_thing you say! She wants to stay, she's gonna stay! Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear!?" he shouted.

Blaze stepped back a few feet, staring at Knuckles in shock. Then shock changed to understanding.

"I understand." She looks at Miko, smiling. "You can come home when you're ready, Miko. I'm sorry i tried to force you."

Miko smiled, and nodded in acceptance. Blaze walked toward the door.

"See ya later, sis", she told her little sister.

Miko waved good-bye as her sister departed out of the cabin's door. When she was gone, Miko looked up at Knuckles, who was already looking at her with a happy grin. Miko smiled.

"Knuckles, why did you stand up for me", she asked.

Knuckles held her close to him and kissed her adorable, exposed forehead.

"Because you don't need to do everything she tells you to do. If you want to stay here with me, then you're more than welcome to."

Miko smile half faded as she lowered her head.

"But...won't that be bothersome?" she asked.

Knuckles lifted her chin to stare into those sepia eyes again.

"It will never be bothersome. You are the most beautiful, funny, and charming girl i have ever met in my whole entire life. And..."

He paused to clear his drying throat. Before continuing, he lowered his head toward Miko's head again.

"...I think i love you..." he finished, taking her into a long and magical kiss.

Miko's eyes widened as Knuckles's lips met hers, welling up with tears and soon closing at the feeling of Knuckles's lips colliding with her's.

_I've figured out my trues feelings _Knuckles thought. _I know what my true feelings are for this girl...I love her..._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, especially you Hikari. Please review. But don't flame. It's getting too hot for those.**


End file.
